The present patent application relates to a filter disk for filtering coins whose purpose it is to separate foreign objects from coins. The filter disk comprises a fixed disc with holes and slots with the ability to prevent the introduction or entry of objects that are not coins into machines for counting, sorting, separating or processing coins, thus protecting and ensuring the proper functioning of the machine. The filter disk is intended for use in a self-service machine of the type for the general public, preferably for a coin counting machine as described by the patent filed on Mar. 21, 2012 with the Brazilian National Industrial Property Institute [INPI] under the number BR 1020120062984.
In the current state of the art, users usually empty their personal containers, such as old cans or bottles or piggy banks, directly into the coin machine without first checking whether the contents only include coins. Buttons, medallions, screws, balls and various other objects will therefore likely be present with the coins in the machine. Consequently, it is necessary for a debris filter to be disposed at the inlet of the coin machine in order to ensure that the coin machine is not damaged during use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,546 issued on Oct. 15, 1996 describes filtering by means of a funnel-type conical tray. The lower portion of the funnel is perforated, thus enabling small foreign objects to exit the funnel through these holes and allowing only the coins to pass through to the next step. Once the coins are in the funnel, the user has the opportunity to remove large foreign objects. After inspecting the coins, the user presses the “Go” button, thus indicating that he would like to use the machine, upon which the edge of the articulated tray is raised, causing the coins to fall into a chute. When the “Go” button is pressed, the coin counter is started up, and a blower on the interior of the chute is activated. The blower blows light debris, such as lint and dust, out of the chute and away from the coin counting/sorting mechanism. The surface of the bottom of the chute is a plate with slots and holes that allows any loose fluids to be removed from the coins and collected, which helps prevent possible damage to the machine. Magnetic strips are disposed placed affixed along the areas of the inlet and outlet entrance and exit of the chute in order to remove any magnetic objects that may be included among the coins.
Manufacturers of coin counting equipment, such as Hess, ScanCoin, EccosTecno (Gerbô), Pentasis, and WR do Brasil have equipment with their own mechanisms for preventing the introduction of foreign objects into their machines. Their machines have simple mechanisms, since they are intended for use in the office or back-office and not by the general public as a self-serve machine for consumers.